illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Anarchy
Super Smash Bros. Anarchy '(Known as 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズアナーキー 'Dairantō Smash Brothers Anākī' in Japan), often abbreviated as 'SSBA'. by the fandom, is the first installment in the Super Smash Bros. Reborn series. It is an upcoming game exclusive to the Tropicon. The game features a collection of over 60 characters, it was also revealed that DLC is in the works for the game. An exclusive demo was released in 2017, with 12 characters: Mario, Peach, Mr. Game & Watch, Pac-Man, Pit, Wii Fit Trainer, Link, Shulk, Zero Suit Samus, Kirby, Bayonetta and Bomberman. Customers were alerted that something special may happen if they play the game for 7 days continuously, which lead to a character becoming unlocked and available to play as in the demo. Development Super Smash Bros. Anarchy has been in development since October 29, 2014 and was updated sporadically. The project was revamped in January 2015 as a serious reboot was needed, and has been updated almost daily ever since. The game's finalized edits were made on March 11, 2015. Game Modes Note: All modes are solo and multiplayer friendly unless specified. ''Story Mode: Intergalactic Anarchy The latest story in the series called "Intergalactic Anarchy" takes over from the previous story "Subspace Emissary". Once again, Tabuu is trying to trap every character in trophies so they can do his evil bidding for him. However this time around, the main characters are faced with another problem when an unknown force is ripping apart the fabric of time and space itself! Smash The standard mode. Select your fighter from the roster and your opponents (if you're playing by yourself). Then select either a classic stage or a custom stage and prepare to smash! You can determine whether you're playing on Time, Stock (rather like Lives) or Coins (where the person who collects the most coins wins). You can also select which items are activated for the battle or not to spice things up! Special Smash Much like normal Smash, Special Smash pits you up against other fighters, however in Special Smash you can set special rules to change up the way the game works! You can decide many different options to make your game completely unique! (For example you could make all the fighters giant or even invisible) Classic Mode Classic Mode is a mode where one player is set on a course of back-to-back battles. They choose a character of their choice and have to advance through a world map which leads them to several different options for battles. Some paths at certain crossroads have coins on them to entice the player into choosing that route, this usually indicates that the battle is going to be difficult. The player can win either: Tropies, Smash Coins or Customisation Parts. Smash Run Smash Run is a mode where 4 players are forced to explore a fast-paced labrynth and face against enemies to receive stat-boosting powers. During the 5-minute time limit, players must delve into the world of smash and destroy enemies in order to upgarde their powers for the final battle, there are six available power ups -- Attack, Defense, Jump, Speed, Special and Arms. When the time is up, the players will use their collected power-ups and battle in a four-player battle royale! Mission Mayhem Mission Mayhem takes over the previous Events mode. You are given a map which contains certain missions to fulfill. After completely missions you can unlock more missions and expand the map. A lot of missions become unlocked once you have unlocked certain characters and stages. Not to be confused with Achievements. '''Single Player only. ''Lucky Slots'' A new mode exclusive to Super Smash Bros. Anarchy, the player has to pull the handle of a slot machine and test their luck! They will be placed in a battle against 1-7 opponants and try their best to win! Other game mechanics will stand in their way of winning like lowered gravity and metal madness! All Star In All Star, you're put through a battle of the ages! You will fight other fighters in order of origin (from when their respective game was first released). As a special twist, the damage you receive in a previous round in All Star mode will carry over to the next round. Between battles you are given the choice to use a health item, but you only have four specific items, so be sure to only use them when desperately needed! Training In training mode, the player can test out different characters against the CPU. They have full control over; the damage counter; which items are available and can summon them at any given time; and they can also automatically use their Final Smash with the use of the "ZL" button. ''Tournament'' In tournament mode, the player can set up an 8 player, 16 player, 32 player or 64 player tournament. They can also set whether they want 2 or 4 players in each individual round. The overall winner of the tournament can win a random trophy or Smash Coins. ''Vault'' The Vault is a mode which houses all the extras in the game. For example; amiibo controls, shop, sound, etc. Stadium : Target Test : Target Blast : Home Run : Multi-Man :: 10-Man Smash :: 100-Man Smash :: 5-Minute Smash :: 15-Minute Smash :: Endless Smash :: Rival Smash :: Cruel Smash Trophies : Trophy Crane Trophy Crane is a new mode which replaces Trophy Run. In this new trophy mode, you enter a into the Trophy Crane and then the you operate the crane with the joystick. With the crane, you can pick up trophies inside the machine, and you can also relatively control which trophy you can pick up. The player can earn several different trophies this way, and there is a certain probability that you will never receive a duplicate trophy. Amiibo In Amiibo, you can reclibrate the connectivity of your amiibo figures, and register them for the first time. You can also change nicknames of the amiibo and the owners more easily here. Shop in the Shop, you can buy new trophies to help polish out your collection! Sound In Sound, you can listen to over 100 different soundtracks from the game, including character themes and stage music. Stats In Stats, you can check out all of your records since first playing the game. It's essential to those curious about the many facts and trivia you have. Achievements A new mode exclusive to Super Smash Bros. Anarchy. In Achievements, you can view your achievements as you play through the game. Examples of these include completing Classic mode with certain characters, winning a streak of battles, or completing the story mode. You can earn different equipment by earning achievements. Characters There are a total of 70 characters. Of which, 46 are returning and 24 are newcomers. All characters are available to play from the start. Stages There are 98 stages in total in Super Smash Bros. Anarchy, all belonging to a specific character, representing them as a single home stage. There are also a couple of stages that don't belong to a specific character and were added just for the fun of it. Items Assist Trophies This page lists all of the Assist Trophies which can be summoned in Super Smash Bros. Anarchy. There are a total of 35 assist trophies. Pokemon ** - Kyurem can be summoned as either Kyurem-White or Kyurem-Black at a 50/50 rate. Promotion There are a total of four trailers in Super Smash Bros. Anarchy. Trailer 01: Feel the Burn! : The trailer begins with a cut-scene between Wii Fit Trainer and Mario on the revamped Battlefield stage. Mario states his catchphrase "Let's a Go!" whilst Wii Fit Trainer states "Feel the Burn!". A fight between the two characters then commences, ending with Mario as the winner when he uses his final smash. The trailer ends with a silhouette of a character with the tag line "Behold the Power of Ice and Fire." Trailer 02: Challenger Approaching! :The trailer opens with the "Challenger Approaching" siren buzzing. The trailer then turns into a cinematic movie. Mario and Luigi are fighting against Samus and Zero Suit Samus. The pairs continue to punch and kick each other until a blue sphere starts running around them. The fighters panic and start to look worried, until the sphere slows down revealing to be Sonic. '' :''Some Gameplay of Sonic fighting against some characters are shown until Sonic lands in the Icicle Mountain stage. Two characters spin in from the right side and a banner appears "Ice Climbers Break the Ice!" Trailer 03: Lucky Slots! :A trailer begins to play. The first scene shows a slot machine with four blank spaces. The reels begin to rotate in a clockwise motion, until they slow down and four faces are left on screen. Suddenly the four fighters jump out of the slot machine and begin to battle. Those four being Villager, Donkey Kong, Link and Zelda. :A "Challenger Approaching" warning siren sounds, as the trailer transforms into a cinematic movie once again. This time the camera tilts up from the ground to reveal a new challenger; Midna. The trailer continues to show off some of Midna's moves. Trailer 04: Pokken Tournament! :On the Pokemon Stadium stage, Charizard and Zoroark begin to fight against each other. Charizard uses Flamethrower and KO's Zoroark. Suddently a warning siren begins to sound and three new opponants enter the arena. Three splash posters simultaniously appear: "Greninja joins the Anarchy!", "Pikachu creates a Spark!" and "Lucario prepares to Fight!". Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Reborn (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Fan Games Category:Tropicon Games Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:Completed articles Category:2017